


New Years Special

by LittleSweetCheeks



Series: Voyeur [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: AU, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Multi, Self-Denial, Smut, Surprises, Threesome - F/M/M, Unknown Paternity, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 07:03:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: And sometimes, just sometimes, when it’s just she and him, they roll play because honestly, they’re human and she’s just as not blind as he is and both can be adult enough to admit their boss is hot as hell and downright sexy in his trust in them, and in those nights it’s trying to recreate large, calloused hands that are firm and oh so gentle at the same time.





	New Years Special

Officially, Em and Spence were a couple, exclusive on the surface and two thirds of an occasional threesome in private. And even then, Emily is almost exclusively Spencer’s. And none of them argue about that. It isn’t her that Aaron wants anyway, though occasionally curious hands wander and sometimes they make gender roles fall somewhere into the gray, but it’s a silent agreement.

And sometimes, just sometimes, when it’s just she and him, they roll play because honestly, they’re human and she’s just as not blind as he is and both can be adult enough to admit their boss is hot as hell and downright sexy in his trust in them, and in those nights it’s trying to recreate large, calloused hands that are firm and oh so gentle at the same time. It’s using the strap-on that she special ordered to be her closest approximation of his thick dick, and it’s neither of them taking it personal when the person getting fucked senseless cries out the wrong name when they come.

To date, Emily knows that Aaron has never crossed that line and properly fucked their genius, but he’s gotten good at jerking them off together or screwing the younger man’s clenched thighs. And the blowjobs. She suspects it’s a contest between them to see who can give better head. They, she and Spence, have both fucked Aaron six ways to Sunday though and he’s eaten her out more than once or sucked on her breasts while Spencer took care of the rest. Once, and in their defense, some additional alcohol had been involved, Aaron had knelt beside them, nipping and licking at her nub while Spencer had drove into her. She had suspected he’d spent as much energy lavishing the thin cock as much as her clit and then when they’d both come, he’d pushed Spencer aside and greedily ate her out, lapping up both their essence until she was arched and screaming out again. When the oral assault to her core didn’t stop, she’d tipped her head up and stared down along both their bodies to where he was humping the air between his knees in time to watch Spencer start whispering in Aaron’s ear. Short minutes later, Aaron’s face had buried against her as he came, untouched.

==

New Year’s had been a celebration of watching balls dropping for Emily. Due to recent events, the team had been requested to spend the night on location in downtown New York City as part of the covert crowd control and terrorism prevention team. It meant being in the City for two days ahead of the night helping to organize teams to patrol the masses and then the team taking the masses in shifts for twelve or more hours that over a million bodies would be pressed together in the streets.

The local field office, perhaps in a sign of sympathy for the team being dragged into their annual nightmare, managed to find rooms for the team to share to catch naps between shifts. The rooms are small and right above the action, so while they afford moments of privacy, they fail at offering much in the way of quiet. One room has two double beds shoved into it, leaving pathways so narrow to walk that they all wonder exactly what the fire codes are, while the other room is filled with a single king. The hotel apologizes, says they know the team really needed two double rooms, but the crowds, they couldn’t really afford to sacrifice a different room to a government rate.

Everyone on the team knows now about Emily and Spencer anyway, so no one is surprised when the pair grab for the key to the king, and to be fair, it’s not like the team has any plans to sleep, but brows go up slightly when the pair grab Hotch on their way upstairs.

The remaining four watch them go and them shrug before heading up themselves, Penelope claiming Morgan while leaving JJ to blush at Rossi.

It’s the last time any of the team physically sees Hotch for twenty-six hours as he vanishes almost immediately after dropping him things to the field office and the event command center. Every once in a while there’s a phone call from him with a request for one or the other of them, but Aaron spends his day out of the field.

Morgan and Reid are out helping patrols when he finally stumbles back into the hotel and finds Emily alone sitting on the bed reading a book. He’s somehow surprised that she’s not with JJ or someone else and it must show on his face because she smiles as the book makes its way to the side table.

“You look beat. Come here.” She pats the mattress.

He sheds everything extra and obeys because after being up for over a day and a half, his brain is more than ready to let someone else make the decisions.

==

By the time Spencer strolled in later, it was to the sight of Aaron spread out on his back, eyes closed, and body totally relaxed, as Emily massaged him. The room was silent save for their quiet breathing and the only thing remotely interesting about the scene was that both participants were completely naked, and Aaron’s cock was standing out like a flagpole in the center of the bed. He made himself known and shed his clothes, opting for a brief shower to wash away the grime of the day before crawling up Aaron’s other side.

Feeling the movement, Aaron’s eyes fluttered open and he slowly found Spencer’s, offering him a sleepy smile. When the younger man leaned in, closing the distance, and pulled him into a kiss, he sighed. He was completely relaxed into the bed and after the stress of his day, it felt good to be cared for and whatever else it was they were giving him. He didn’t dare call it love. When a hand wrapped around his cock and stroked, his eyes fluttered shut again as he moaned.

“Would you do something for me?” Emily’s head was beside his on the pillow now, he could feel her hair against his cheek as he nodded. “Would you let Spence ride you?”

Aaron froze, his breathing caught in his chest. Swallowing hard, he looked between then, stopping on Spencer. “Is- is that what you want?”

He blushed behind damp curls. “Em and I have talked about it and…fantasized about it. If you’re interested, I’d love to?”

He turned to her next. “And what about you? You can’t be left out.”

Emily sat up again, carding her fingers through his short hair. “I’ll find myself a place.”

“Okay.” Aaron nodded, finally exhaling. Sex between he and Spencer was something that didn’t really happen, not in that sense anyway, the pair more often enjoyed a varied amount of mutual masturbation or fondling while getting Emily off. He wasn’t entirely sure what to expect from the first time the younger man sank down onto him. He watched, offering a steadying hand on his hips, as Spencer straddled him and added extra lube to his cock before Emily held his shaft still. And then the pressure. At first his head met resistance, but after a moment, the muscles gave way and his prick was being surrounded by the tightest wet heat he’d ever experienced. The moment Spencer was fully seated, Aaron began to tremble with the energy of holding back his climax. “Oh, I’m going to come.” He panted, trying to hold off. “Shit, I’ve never come too soon before.” Hands were on his cheeks.

“Shh.” Emily pressed a kiss to his forehead. “There’s no such thing as too soon here.”

Spencer lifted and began to ride his dick in earnest, his own member bouncing between them. Quickly, he felt Aaron’s cock swell and begin to pulse within him and rode him out until Aaron was done. Pulling off, he pressed a kiss to the older man’s lips before catching Emily and pulling her close, settling on top of her where she was still curled into Aaron’s side. As he plunged into her depths, he felt Aaron roll over, embracing them both as Spencer worked them both to their own climaxes.

==

Somehow, lady luck worked her magic and the next time the trio happened to all be in the room at the same time was just as the ball was about to drop. This time they couldn’t blame it on the champagne. Or. They could, but it would have been a lie. The champagne was of the non-alcoholic variety, they were on the clock after all, but it was perhaps the magic of the night that made them change how they did things. Ringing in the new year as physically close as three people could be at one time.

Emily was on her back, propped against the headboard by as many pillows as they could find. Spencer was buried inside her and despite their coaxing of Aaron to take him from behind, his own thick cock was rocking between Spencer’s thighs, head pressing between the younger man’s own cock and Emily’s core. It was as close as she’d ever come to being fucked by two men at one time.

Arching as her own climax rippled through her, Emily felt the splashes as Aaron began to cry out with him own orgasm, his fluids providing extra lubrication as Spencer sped up, bringing about their finale.

They were still out of breath when a phone beeped, reminding them of their responsibility to go back down and help keep the peace.

==

Their quiet arrangement returned to normal after returning home, the magic of the new year having faded. By spring, Aaron quietly watched as the pair moved in with one another, accepting that his presence may soon become unwelcome, but he continued to be invited.

They’d had a housewarming party with the team and Aaron had drank a bit too much, or so it had appeared, his speech had slurred, and his steps had become unsteady. Mixed with the loopy grin on his face, no one thought twice when he’d vanished into a bedroom under the pretense of sleeping it off. There were worried murmurs about what had driven him to that state, but everyone left him be.

Once the party was over, Emily and Spencer found Aaron in their bed, right in the middle. Naked and in a state they’d never expected to find the generally reserved man in.

Aaron watched them watch him. “I’m not drunk.” His legs were splayed, erotically showing off his cock and balls, the former straining to the ceiling. His left hand lazily skimmed along the length. “I… One more night I thought… Something different?”

Emily didn’t look at Spencer, just looped their fingers together. “This isn’t the last night. But whatever you wish to give us would be a gift.” She heard his breath catch. “What are you wanting, Aaron?”

“Could… Could we make love?”

“Sure.” She nudged Spencer forward, assuming.

“No.” His eyes were boring into hers. “You. I want to make love to you. And I want Spencer to make love to you…”

It was her turn for her breath to catch and she heard the man beside her answer. “Yes.” The younger man stepped to the bed. “You first. I love seeing you with her.”

Stripping and foreplay followed until Emily found herself sandwiched, Aaron at her front and Spencer at her back. Between her thighs, two hot cocks shifted, not fighting for dominance but both desperate for entrance. Hands lift her leg, fingers dip into her core and spread her fluids around and then a cock is pushing in. There are still fingers there, adding to the stimulation and driving her crazy and somewhere in the moment she loses track of who is touching, kissing, where until she’s coming hard, the feel of a dick pulsing inside her.

And she thinks she’s done, she can’t go any further, but the softening dick vanishes and she’s, they’re, rolled until she’s on her stomach, chest to chest with Aaron, as Spencer is sliding home, driving into her with a passion she rarely experienced. She always thought men weren’t interested in being sloppy seconds but maybe it’s their position, Aaron is staring past their shoulder and she has no doubt it’s into her new housemate’s eyes. Her legs are tight together, held in Aaron’s thighs.

And then it comes to her and she nearly comes from the thought. This is as close as Spencer has ever come to fucking Aaron on his back. There had been other times that Spencer had fucked him in other positions, but never this.

Spencer was pounding her now and he pulled up a leg to change the angle, but it wasn’t Emily’s leg. She felt as Aaron’s leg lifted, making the man beneath her groan from the position change, they had to be heavy on him. Their mixed cries got louder until Spencer was filling her with his own seed. Shifting, she began to rut desperately into the man beneath her, needing to come again. His muscles were put to use as he rolled the three of them over and scrambled down, eyes focused on the point where Spencer’s soft cock had just slipped free. Kneeling, he pressed his tongue into her core while his thumb got to work on her nub and moments later, she was screaming out an orgasm of her own, writing and sobbing in relief.

==

Spring rolled into summer and Aaron only occasionally found the nerve to agree to taking Spencer again, his ability to hold himself in check having gained much more control. He discovered entirely by accident that he had a certain kink for Emily and her strap-on. He loved watching her stroke it erotically, especially if it was under a skirt, and he’d blushed deep red the day he’d presented her with one he’d spotted at the mall. It had been almost an exact match for the plaid uniform skirts the girls had worn at his high school and it’d been obvious when she saw it that she understood the attraction. She’d come out wearing it and a thin oxford shirt with no bra beneath. Both men had been at her mercy that night.

Aaron also loved watching her fuck Spencer with her new cock, awed the first time he’d discovered it made the genius cry out _his_ name as he came. Awed and explosively hard.

The most surprising part of their year as lovers, however, came at six in the morning at the end of October, in the corner of some random hotel’s breakfast area halfway through a case.

==

“We have a problem.” Spencer was the first one into the room, talking frantically as he weaved between chairs.

Emily’s voice followed him into the room. “You are blowing this way out of proportion!  There’s no reason to tell…Shit.”  She appeared just behind Reid’s shoulder, both peering down at where Hotch had tucked himself away in the corner of the hotel’s breakfast area.  She glanced at her watch and then to the piles of paperwork. “How long have you been down here?  Did you even sleep?”

Reid turned and glared at her. “Problem, Em, problem.”

“It’s not a problem!  You didn’t need to rush down here to tell mom on me and try to get me grounded.”

Hotch opened his mouth to comment, but didn’t get the chance.

“You should be grounded!  You do remember being in a stand-off yesterday, don’t you?  You should have pulled yourself from the field!  What if you’d have been shot?”

“I was fine and I had my vest on and anyway, I wasn’t the one being shot at.  You were.  He was too busy believing you were the biggest threat to even pay attention to me closing in on him.”

“You could have been shot!  And that wasn’t the first time!”

“Time out.”  Hotch put up his hands and both agents’ heads swiveled to face him, seeming to have forgotten he was there.  “Now.  Reid.  Why should she be grounded?”

Prentis shot the younger man daggers, which he ignored.  “She’s known for months she’s pregnant.  I just found out.”

Hotch’s gaze snapped to hers. “You’ve known for months?”

Emily suddenly knew withholding that information wasn’t her best decision.  “Ah, yes.”

“Okay.”  He gently shut his folders and pushed them aside, his voice calm.  “You are off field duty effective immediately.”

“I’m fine Hotch!  I’ve been doing my job all this time with no problem.”  She threw her hands in the air, voice still agitated.

“When are you due?” He asked evenly.

“Eight weeks!”  Reid jumped in.  “She’s due in eight weeks!  Can you believe this!  She’s hidden it from us for months!  When were we going to find out exactly?  When you had to stop chasing someone because you were in labor?” 

Hotch put up a placating hand. “Reid, I need to talk to Emily alone.  Can you give us a few minutes?”

The man deflated. “Sure.” 

As he wandered off, Emily edged around a chair and sat, waiting.

“Emily…” He started slowly. “When…”

She had the good sense to look a little guilty. “Best I can guess? Ah…spring? Around the time he and I moved in together?”

Hotch nodded. “Oh. Why didn’t you say something?”

Emily seemed to wilt into herself. “At first I thought it couldn’t be real and then I didn’t want Spence to get all wigged out and.” She shrugged. “Suddenly months had gone by.”

Aaron leaned in and took her hand. “I’m happy for you. And…when Spencer gets over his freak out, he’ll be over the moon about being a dad.” His eyes meeting hers meaningfully. He remembered just as well as she did the party and then the after party.

She nodded, understanding. “Thanks.” She chewed her lip a minute, glancing at the closed door and back at her boss. “How long do you think he’ll be freaked out?”

He chuckled and called out. “Reid! You can come back now.”

A moment later, Spencer reappeared at the door. “I’m sorry, Em, I just panicked a little.”

“I know.” She stood and stepped into his hug.

“Look.” Aaron started putting files away. “After the case is over, we’ll all talk. Okay?”

“Yeah, sure.” Spencer nodded.

==

The case was over, but the team was still split up, Rossi and Reid were on their way back from a town and hour over, so Hotch took advantage of the moment and pulled Emily into an empty office for a meeting. “I want you to lie to Spencer.”

“What?”

He sighed, sinking into a chair across from her. “You need to lie about your due date, just a bit. Make it sound unlikely the baby was conceived at the party.”

She was confused, obviously Spencer knew they’d slept together. “Why?”

“He loves you. And I’m not sure he’ll take it well if he thinks you could be carrying my baby instead of his.” She started to protest, but he shook his head. “Let him fall in love with his baby and if someday we learn otherwise…well then, he’ll take it better.” He finally let his eyes wander down to her stomach. Now he could see where her previously well-toned stomach was wider, rounder, but still slim.

She watched his gaze move down. “The doctor says because of my workout routine that I have really good muscles and…” She shrugged. “Almost no bump. He says I’m not the first he’s seen who gets lucky.” Emily glanced across the room, there were no windows in here that opened into the rest of the building, so they had privacy. “But it doesn’t mean you can’t feel him or her kick.”

The subtle invitation surprised him, slowly he reached across, letting her guide his hand to the right spot. “You don’t know what you’re having?”

She shook her head. “I wasn’t ready for it to be real.”

He leaned in but then pulled back, bringing his hand with him. “You and Spencer have a lot to do in a short time then.” He stood and moved toward the door.

Emily had thought he was about to kiss her and that he pulled away hurt a bit. They had all joined into this arrangement together and they’d never kept secrets from one another. When she stood and trailed him to the door, she pulled him close before he could reach, dragging him into a heated kiss, smiling to herself when one of his hands found the small swell of her stomach almost instinctively. When she pulled away, panting, she locked eyes with him. “Aaron…”

“Emily, it’s okay.”

“No, Aaron, I know what you’re doing and I’m not going to let you pull away and hide from us.” She pulled him closer still, one hand slowly trailing under his suit jacket. “Not to mention Spence is going to need your help.” Her hand finally reached it’s intended target. “I’m still so insanely horny all the fucking time.” She felt him twitch when she swore. “If you run now, I just might break him.”

He gasped at the way her hand was moving. “Okay.”

==

The flight back was awkward in that Aaron acted like absolutely nothing was wrong, and he wasn’t maybe possibly about to be a father by the end of the year, Spencer twitched and flapped about the cabin like he was worried they’d all drop out of the sky any moment, and Emily wasn’t sure which to deal with first. The team knew she was with Spence, the relationship as it extended to their boss was still a nicely gray area, and she couldn’t tell them she was pregnant until she’d hashed it all out with her boyfriend. Probably followed by Aaron also hashing it out with her boyfriend.

And rubbing up against Hotch a few hours before had sent her libido into overdrive.

Glancing around the plane, the rest of the team was at the front playing cards while Hotch was the only one at the back and that was fine with her. Grabbing Spence by his sleeve, she dragged him to the lavatory, shoving him in and telling him to strip as she locked the door. “I need to come; the details aren’t really important right now.”

Spencer’s head bobbed erratically as he nodded, stripping from the waist down and taking his prick in hand, stroking. His girlfriend was a hot woman and just thinking about her naked got him hard but now he was thinking about the baby she was carrying, the baby that was big enough that if she delivered today, its odds of survival were excellent, and no amount of stroking could override the thoughts. “It’s not working Em.” He said through gritted teeth.

Her own pants were around her ankles. “What?”

He started to ramble on about mental blocks and anxiety and both’s connections to an inability to perform and maybe he’d gotten a bit too loud because before Emily could reply there was a gentle tap to the door behind her head.

“It’s me.” Came Aaron’s low rumble and Emily opened the door even as Spencer continued to try and make something happen that clearly wasn’t. “Problem?” He whispered into the crack.

“Uh.” Emily it her lip, eyes cutting to the closed divider curtain. “Yes”

Deep brown eyes too in everything at once and put together the full picture with lightning speed. “Stop. Spence.” His voice was gentle as he waited for hazel eyes to look up. “It’s okay. We haven’t had a chance to talk this out.”

“But she needs…” He tried.

“And there’s more than one way to get her there.”

It seemed to take him an agonizingly long time to work it out, but eventually Aaron watched as Spencer managed to somehow sink to his knees and begin sucking and lapping at his girlfriend until she was weak in the knees. Checking over his shoulder, Aaron quickly moved the door so he could wrap his arms around her, holding her up as she was eaten out. When a soft moan slipped out with the silent pants, he pulled her into a kiss until she came.

Once Emily was put back together, Aaron backed into the shadows as Spencer followed Emily to their seats. Only once the curtain was closed again did he step into the lavatory himself, locking the door and staring into the mirror. The idea of being a father, the possibility of creating life, it had a different effect on him than on the younger man. It made him feel alive, impossibly strong and perhaps a bit invincible. Undoing his belt, he pulled himself out and swiftly brought himself to completion.

==

Emily gave up following Spencer around their place. Instead she chose to start on dinner until he was ready to talk.

“Will he want you to move in with him?”

“What?” She turned to find him in the kitchen doorway.

“If it’s his…will he want you to move in with him?”

Aaron’s order made sense now. “It’s not his baby, Spencer.”

“But he had sex with you too.”

She shook her head. “Based on my cycles and how I’m measuring, the doctor is confident I was already pregnant then.”

He searched for any hint of deception in her face and found none. “Oh. Okay.”

The room went silent for too long. “Would you want a boy or a girl?”

“A girl. Just like her mom.”

Emily smiled softly. “Well, I want a boy, just like his dad.”

As she pulled him close, Spencer couldn’t help but wonder which dad he would be like.

==

The rest of the team had been shocked that the trio had managed to keep the baby a secret so long, not because they suspected the trio was together, but because they assumed Hotch had been in the know the whole time. A baby shower was assembled in a rush and as Christmas approached, and then passed, preparations were finalized.

Ne Year’s Eve wasn’t going to be as eventful as the last as the team hadn’t been requested this year to travel to New York and so, giving the expectant couple their space, Hotch started his own celebration at home. He had two days off work before he had to return.

As the afternoon wore into evening and he’d watched the festivities on TV from several other countries, Hotch’s phone rang. “Hotchner.”

“Hey Hotch, it’s Spencer.” There was an urgency in his voice. “Emily’s in labor and won’t go to the hospital.”

“What? Are you sure?”

“She woke up this morning with her back hurting and she’s been agitated, well, more than normal and… She yells at me if I try to time the space between when she totally freezes.” He took a deep breath. “I don’t know how to help.”

“Well, you can’t force her to go.”

“Could you come talk to her?”

Aaron glanced at the glasses on his coffee table. “I’ll call a cab. I’ll be there in a bit.”

==

What Aaron found when he stepped into the Prentiss-Reid home was Emily sitting very still in a chair in the dining room and Spencer pacing manically, hands never stopping moving. “I’m here.”

“I’m fine, Aaron.” Emily spoke just before a tight look crossed her face. “He’s overreacting.”

Spencer met his eyes, shaking his head, but he stayed silent.

“Emily, maybe getting checked out wouldn’t hurt.” Aaron knelt in front of her. “And it would calm Spence down.”

That made her open her eyes.

“And really you just want him to relax, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.” He stood and pulled her up. “Spencer’s going to have to drive.” They both turned to the younger man.

==

Emily hadn’t wanted to admit it, but she’d known she was in labor. She just wasn’t ready to become a mother.

The doctor and nurses hadn’t asked questions as two men escorted her into her room and had both supported her as things progressed rapidly. At Aaron’s nudging, Spencer had crawled up onto the bed to hold her while she pushed, Aaron holding their joined hands.

As fireworks boomed outside, inside the trio watched in amazement as a new little person slipped into the world, leaving them all speechless. The baby was dried and dressed before being returned to its mother’s arms, the staff giving them some time with the newest addition.

“Oh, Em…” Spencer tried, taking in the tiny being.

She looked up between them, seeing tears of joy welled up in both their eyes. “What should we do about a name?”

The men exchanged a look and then looked back at the baby, one certain, a bit sadly, that he could see all of the features of the other man in the child while the other, also a bit sadly, felt he could see himself in the same face.

When nether man answered, Emily tried again. “Hey. What should we name our son?”

==

The foursome had spent the night getting to know one another, but as the sun rose on a new day, a new year, and a new life, they sent a photo to the rest of the team from Emily’s phone inviting them to come meet James Reid, the newest member of their little family.

Later when the team arrived, no one asked how it was that Hotch had gotten there first.


End file.
